Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones
|1}}/encabezado}} TYPE-MOON Wiki en español .}} :Hola RikuNoctis, pues sigue así y en poco menos de una semana reviso tu actividad en el wiki. ¡Muchos ánimos! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:41 4 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:33 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Pretty Little Liars }} :Hola de nuevo (Hilo:41947) tus ediciones en el wiki se ven muy bien, tan solo sería necesario que en ediciones como esta expliques en el resumen de edición por qué blanqueas la página, para evitar confusiones. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:52 4 abr 2013 (UTC) :Hola, disculpa por el blanquear las páginas, el motivo es para resideñar totalmente la página. Espero que entiendas. Gracias Spobyheart ::Hola, entonces en ese caso no deberías quitar el contenido de las páginas si solo es para cambiar el diseño. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:18 6 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:24 13 abr 2013 (UTC) A todo gas Wiki }} Hola Cuban, en este caso no se requiere que contactes con el fundador porque lleva inactivo desde hace más de 30 días, la otra vez, si que fue necesario porque entonces el fundador estaba activo en Wikia. La política de Wikia es utilizar las solicitudes de adopción como último recurso, cuando ya se han agotado todos los posibilidades con los usuarios locales. Reviso en unos días, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:14 4 abr 2013 (UTC) :Gracias por la aclaración. La anterior vez solicité la adopción porque el usuario se conectó tras mi llegada, pero no editó nada en el wiki (para mi eso era seguir inactivo); aunque ya me ha quedado claro que te refieres en general a estar activo... digamos, estar disponible para contactar con él. Como digo, esto es un caso totalmente distinto. Un saludo. -- 22:15 4 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:36 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Kid Icarus Wiki :Hola Meta dragon, tus ediciones se ven muy bien, en unos días reviso. Sigue así. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:29 6 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. Mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:12 8 abr 2013 (UTC) :Ya puedo ser burocrata?Meta dragon (muro) 00:46 1 may 2013 (UTC) ::Hola Meta dragon. En primera, tienes que solicitar ser burócrata al pasar un mes de que eres administrador, falta poco. Y en segunda, para solicitar ser burócrata tienes que hacer una nueva sección y Zeist te responderá cuando tenga tiempo. --José Dedede Mi discusión 01:39 1 may 2013 (UTC) Star Fox Wiki }} :Hola, reviso en una semana, intenta mejorar en la edición mientras tanto. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:07 8 abr 2013 (UTC) ::No has mantenido la constancia, y tus ediciones no mejoran, en este artículo que has creado, los enlaces dirigen a la wiki en inglés. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:18 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Wiki Dementium }} Hola, hay un adiministrador activo; Crisdelta, por lo que puedes pedirle a él que te ayude con las infoboxes, si quieres adoptar el wiki tendrás que consultarlo con él para ver si está de acuerdo y presentar aquí un enlace a la página en donde muestre que está a favor de que seas administrador. Además el burócrata Elite angel 51 se conectó hoy, por lo que también le puedes pedir a él que te de el permiso de administrador. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:52 8 abr 2013 (UTC) :Sin respuesta en una semana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:21 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Dragon Ball Multiverse }} :Hola, el burócrata Claudiop96 se conectó hoy, por lo que deberías pedírselo en su página de discusión para que él mismo te haga administrador. Si no contesta en una semana revisaré tu actividad en el wiki para ver si puedes adoptarlo. ¡Ánimo! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:40 9 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Ya vi que le dejaste el mensaje y no contestó. Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:40 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Samina Uchiha Julieta Wiki }} :No hay burócratas en vuestro wiki. La fundadora se quitó el permiso de burócrata el 26 de enero. Como hay más usuarios activos, tienes que hacer una votación para que los usuarios decidan si están de acuerdo con que seas el nuevo burócrata. Presenta aquí el enlace a la página de votación cuando esté lista. Mucha suerte --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:11 11 abr 2013 (UTC) B.A.P Wiki :Hola Natalia, reviso en una semana. Sigue así, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:48 12 abr 2013 (UTC) :Cuando van ha responder mi solicitud NataliaELF13 en Drama Wiki/JYJ y TVXQ/VKLyrics/Visual Kei/Vampire Knight 01:05 25 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Ya estaba respondida, y el proceso se alargó porque cuando revisé vi que dejaste de editar del 16 al 20. Mantén la constancia y reviso en un unos días más. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:47 25 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Hola, veo que has dejado de editar desde el día 30, por lo que entiendo que no tienes intención de adoptar el wiki. Por el momento queda declinada. Siéntete libre de volver a presentar tu solicitud de adopción cuando hayas retomado la actividad. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:08 6 may 2013 (UTC) ::::Hola creo lo has declinado injustamente ya que yo no tenia intenet desde ese dia NataliaELF13 en Drama Wiki/JYJ y TVXQ/VKLyrics/Visual Kei/Vampire Knight 22:37 6 may 2013 (UTC) :::::Ya se ha marcado la solicitud como declinada, y no es nada injusto. Si no has tenido conexión a Internet, es un problema, pero ni es culpa tuya ni de Zeist Antilles, que ha declinado la solicitud cumpliendo con los requisitos especificados, y tú, llevas más de 30 días sin contribuir. Aún así, puedes renaudar la edición y solicitarlo en unas semanas de nuevo. -- 20:58 7 may 2013 (UTC) Wiki Herbolaria 01:56 13 abr 2013 (UTC) }} :Hola Darcos, en unos días vuelvo a revisar, sigue así. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:27 13 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:50 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Polseres Vermelles Wiki }} :Hola Tristan, para poder adoptar tienes que estar editando en la actualidad y en este momento tu última edición en ese wiki es del 27 de marzo. Por favor revisa los requisitos de adopción y avisa aquí mismo cuando retomes la actividad en el wiki. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:36 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Canis Canem Wiki :Esperamos a ver si hay más votos. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:17 15 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo suficiente. 20:41 29 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Solicitud concedida. Sería conveniente que cerrarás los comentarios de ese blog. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:31 29 abr 2013 (UTC) King of Fighters Wiki :Hola, esperaremos un tiempo prudencial para que voten más usuarios. Suerte y saludos cordiales. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:36 16 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, solicitud concedida, ya eres burócrata. Como ya tenías el cargo de administradora, el de moderador del chat ya lo tienes incluido en ese mismo cargo, no te hace falta tenerlo dos veces. Un saludo y que vaya muy bien. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:09 22 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Ok muchas gracias. Soy Peach Asamiya'¡Contáctame! 05:31 25 abr 2013 (UTC) Wiki Realm Of The Mad God }} :Hola, para adoptar se requiere editar al menos una semana de manera continuada. Mantén la actividad y podrás adoptar, revisaré en una semana. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:12 16 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, lo siento pero se requiere mayor participación para adoptar un wiki. Muchos ánimos para la próxima vez. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:18 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Sonic the hedgehog wiki :Hola Kirby, lo siento pero según los requisitos de adopción no puedes adoptar porque has sido bloqueado en un wiki de Wikia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:06 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Dragon Quest Wiki :Solicitud concedida, y un apunte; los flags de reversor y de moderador no te hacen falta pues ya los tienes incluidos en tus funciones de administrador. Mucha suerte con el wiki. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:26 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Yoshi wiki :He corregido los enlaces. -- José Dedede Mi discusión 23:24 22 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 24 abr 2013 (UTC) :Super Yoshi fan 2', pídeselo primero al fundador Lex-ph en su página de discusión. Contacta también con el usuario Meta dragon para preguntarle si está de acuerdo. Reviso en una semana. --'Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 20:38 24 abr 2013 (UTC) :Yo estoy de acuerdo Meta dragon (muro) 19:53 27 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Lo siento pero tu última edición en artículos es del 22 de abril, más de diez días. Para adoptar hay que estar presente en el wiki de manera regular. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:24 3 may 2013 (UTC) Coldplay Hispano :Te faltaban los enlaces, pero creo que es el enlace que yo he puesto. -- José Dedede Mi discusión 02:24 24 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias José. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:49 24 abr 2013 (UTC) :Hola Kaibaelenano, lo siento pero hace cuatro días fundaste un wiki y según los requisitos no puedes adoptar si has fundado un wiki en los últimos 30 días. Siéntete libre de volver cuando haya expirado el plazo y muchos ánimos con el wiki que fundaste. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:49 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Final Fantasy wiki }} :No es la segunda, es la tercera. Como hay más usuarios editando tendrás que hacer una Votación para ver si están de acuerdo con que seas administrador. Presenta aquí el enlace a la página de votación cuando esté lista. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:24 29 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Bueno, se dice que la tercera es la vencida ¿no? ya han pasado 3 días desde que hice la votación y ya unos cuantos usuarios han votado, aquí esta el link donde hice la votación. http://es.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Draco_Flame/Administrador :::Eso se dice, esperemos que sea así. De los tres que han votado solo uno es de la comunidad, los otros dos vinieron a votar pues su voto es su primera edición. Esperamos unos días más, mientras tanto mantén la actividad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:16 4 may 2013 (UTC) Robotech wiki }} :Hola Taguma, el fundador se conectó hace un par de días, pídeselo primero a él en su muro. Si en una semana no contesta me haré cargo de tu solicitud. Otra tema, si reutilizas contenido de Wikipedia, tienes que dar el crédito al artículo y autores originales mediante la plantilla:Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:31 30 abr 2013 (UTC) ::El fundador se ha conectado hoy. Por favor contacta primero con él. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:50 6 may 2013 (UTC) Dimensión PKMN :Hola Naneko, tienes que hacer una votación (puede ser en un foro, en una página de proyecto, blog) para que tu comunidad pueda decidir si está de acuerdo con seas burócrata. Cuando tengas la votación a favor presenta aquí el enlace a la página de votaciones. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:43 1 may 2013 (UTC) ::Dejaste de editar desde el día 30 de abril y no has dado ninguna respuesta, declino tu solicitud. Siéntete libre de volver a solicitar el rango de burócrata cuando retomes la actividad y cumplas con los requisitos para ser burócrata. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:58 6 may 2013 (UTC) Super Mario Wiki :Eso que habéis hecho es una encuesta anónima. No se sabe quienes han votado ahí, por lo tanto no sirve como votación. Una votación tiene que hacerse como este ejemplo. Más información en ayuda:votación. :Además Frío123 editó hace menos de 30 días, por lo que primero se lo tenéis que pedir a él, al ser burócrata puede nombrar a otros burócratas si la comunidad así lo decide. Si en una semana no contesta entonces sí podéis solicitarlo aquí cuando tengáis una votación bien hecha. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:05 1 may 2013 (UTC) Castlevania Wiki :Solicitud arreglada; ¿has leído los requisitos? No cumples ninguno. -- 10:08 2 may 2013 (UTC) ::Lo siento pero con este historial de bloqueos (en un chat también) no puedes adoptar wikis. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:41 4 may 2013 (UTC) Río Wiki :Recuerda previsualizar antes de añadir tu solicitud. Actualmente sólo puedes solicitar ser administrador, lee los requisitos y sabrás el porqué. -- 10:03 2 may 2013 (UTC) ::Con eso me basta para hacer unos cuantos cambios para bien --Paomr (muro) 10:09 4 may 2013 (UTC) :::Pregunta a Aaaaalex0180 para que confirme si está de acuerdo con que seas administrador. Mientras tanto mantén la actividad y reviso en unos días. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:51 4 may 2013 (UTC) Kid Icarus Wiki }} :Enlaces corregidos, si quieres ser burócrata de la wiki, tiene que confirmarlo la comunidad, mediante una votación como bien dice aquí, para la votación debes de hacerlo así espero haberte podido ayudar Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki' 11:54 2 may 2013 (UTC) ::Aqui esta el link de la votación http://es.kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Meta_dragon/Votaci%C3%B3n_para_burocrata --Meta dragon (muro) 00:09 3 may 2013 (UTC)--Meta dragon (muro) 00:09 3 may 2013 (UTC) :::Siento meterme de nuevo, pero solo veo que el otro usuario activo aparte de Meta Dragon es TimmyBurch, no creería necesaria la votación, aunque está bien. -- José Dedede Mi discusión 03:39 3 may 2013 (UTC) ::::Esperamos mínimo hasta el 8 de mayo, mientras tanto mantén la actividad. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:04 4 may 2013 (UTC) Warcraft Wiki :Hola Mat7, la verdad que has editado muy constantemente y con abundancia. También eres fundador de Medievil Wiki desde el 27 de abril y según los requisitos de adopción, no puedes adoptar si has fundado un wiki en los últimos 30 días. Por lo que para poder adoptar tendrás que esperar hasta el 27 de mayo, igualmente y si así lo deseas, puedes seguir participando en la wiki, y contactando con otros usuarios para crear comunidad de cara a una futura adopción. Mucha suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:29 6 may 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, temo que no leí esa sección. En fin, osea puedo volver a solicitar la adopción una vez pasado esa fecha (27 de mayo). Estoy de acuerdo en ello, mientras tanto seguiré editando en la wiki y vigilandola en caso de vandalismo o cualquier cosa, de antemano, gracias. 'Mat7 (Mi discusión)' 22:16 6 may 2013 (UTC) DC cómics wiki en español :Hola Otaker, hay más usuarios que han editado recientemente por lo que se requiere contar con ellos para ver si están de acuerdo con seas administrador. Puedes hacer una votación en una página del foro, o en un blog, y contactar directamente con ellos. Cuando tengas el apoyo de los demás usuarios presenta aquí un enlace a la página de votaciones o de los muros en donde se muestre que están de acuerdo. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:51 6 may 2013 (UTC) Wiki Creepypasta }} :Hola Pramirez, burócrata es para más adelante, cuando lleves más de un mes como administrador. Sería bueno que contactes con los demás usuarios que se ven participando en el wiki para ver si están de acuerdo en que seas admin. Mantén la actividad y reviso en una semana. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles''' flimsiplast 20:45 6 may 2013 (UTC) Shadow of the colossus (español) Hola Kuromori, he tenido que hacer una corrección a la plantilla, puesto que cometiste un pequeñísimo error: en la sección de "enlace" pusiste el URL base completo, cuando solo hace falta "es.shadowofthecolossusespaol". Saludos y os recuerdo que requieres una votación, aunque no veo más que un usuario activo, y no muy activo pues no ha editado en los últimos siete días por lo menos, así que supongo que no hará falta. Saludos y muchísima suerte. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 20:45 7 mayo 2013 (UTC)